Answers
by ninjitsu-sage47
Summary: All she wanted was answers. Where did she get her unusual appearances from? Her gold eyes and white hair? Her Samurai brothers and Father won't help her, so it looks like Orimi will have to find out herself. Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**OMG!! Another fanfiction to add to my growing list!! Another OC... I should be shot for that alone. MPREG usually creeps the hell out of me, But I thought using it for this story would be... interesting.**

Orimi

_The pain. Oh the unending pain._

_He had been on countless missions, experienced all kinds of pain. But it all seemed to pale in comparison to __**this**__! His middle clenched, causing him to hiss with discomfort._

"_It's ok! Calm down. It's almost over..." His lover's voice was soft and gentle, reassuring. All the same, he couldn't help but wonder what the hell he had gotten himself into. Women went through this all the time. He now had a great empathy towards the poor creatures. How do they manage this? If men were suddenly destined to give birth, the worlds population would suddenly diminish._

_His large stomach gave a lurch, and he moaned again in pain._

"_It's coming!" A second, excited voice from around his feet called. This caused him to feel both frightened and... excited as well? Pain lanced through him again, and he began cursing the child's... father... with every name known and unknown to man._

_The women at his feet gave him commands, he obeyed her. He just wanted this thing out of him, this had been going on for two fucking hours! Was that normal? At last, with an extra hard push on his end, the baby came out, bawling loudly at the top of it's voice._

_At least it has a good set of lungs._

She was a beautiful warrior princess standing on top of a very high cliff overlooking a vast forest. The dark, scary, forest was filled with all sorts of evil creatures and monsters for her to kill. A gentle breeze teased at her long golden locks of hair, causing it to blow across two of the greenest eyes anyone had ever seen. Eyes that regarded the dark forest without fear. For she feared nothing and was feared by all.

In the distances, she saw several birds take flight, colorful birds they were, her eyes were far sharper then any mans, she saw that they were purple and red with orange beaks, their wonderfully bright tails were long and seemed to change color as they changed their position under the ever vigilant sun. She saw through the sun's eyes. She saw everything. She too was ever vigilant. Nothing could surprise her.

What a picture she must be! Standing just inches away from the end of a cliff that dropped hundreds of feet into a shark infested lake. Her tall curvy body hidden beneath heavy red and black Samurai armor that glinted dangerously in the sun's eyes, she held her helmet at her side as she stood there dramatically. At her side were her two swords, her long sword and short. The first lady Samurai.

Her father was king of some far off land. How the commoners loved him! And her and her brothers. It was not long ago when she discovered that her father's father and mother was a great king and queen of the land they now lived in. Such joy it had been for her papa when he found his real father, and such joy was it for her grandfather to find that he had a son, a son that would eventually rule his glorious kingdom. But his kingdom was always under attack by evil ninjas who were were jealous of the might of the Samurai, jealous of our prosperity. It took strong people like her to keep them back, for they won their fights out of trickery and magic. She did not need either to win!

What was that? Was that the sound of a woebegone traveler in need of her help? Whatever monster dare terrorize you dear stranger she will be able to defeat it! For she is Orimi the Great! She took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the sea that the wind had carried many miles to her, the rainbow flowers that smelled so sweet that there was no one alive, except Orimi herself, who could resist it's charms. Whatever monster is troubling that person, you can bet that only Orimi the Lady Samurai will be able to slay it! Growing in anticipation of a battle, the warrior princess put on her helmet and turned around to walk gracefully down the slope.

She moved faster then even those Shinobi from across the sea ever could. She reached the poor traveler and found him cringing in fear as three mean looking ninjas towered over him, demanding that he hand over all his money.

Orimi, ablaze with fury, marched up to them and demanded that they do battle with her. They trembled in fear when they realized who she was, cowardly ninja. She drew out her sword. Susano's sword Murakumo, renamed Kusanagi by Yamato-Takeru. There was no sword greater for her.The ninja, seeing her katana, turned and fled, tripping over each other in their haste to escape a follower of the mighty Bushido code. She smiled, she again removed her helmet and walked over to help the poor traveler up.

And fell over.

Thirteen year old Orimi had tripped over a bucket full of dirty water the servants were using to wash the floors with. Cartwheeling her arms in a frantic ( and unladylike) attempt to stay upright, an attempt which ultimately failed, she landed hard on the floor, in the puddle of spilled water. She leapt up immediately and panicked when she saw that her kimono was ruined. Her mother was not going to be pleased with this. Hadn't she warned her, over and over, not to walk around daydreaming?

Gone was the beautiful warrior princess that Orimi had so vividly managed to conjure up in her mind, gone was the forest, the tall cliff, the Samurai armor. All this was replaced with the harsh reality of what is. Orimi was merely a thirteen year old noble girl, youngest of four, who had not a chance of ever becoming a warrior like her brothers. Away went the golden hair and green eyes, instead Orimi had long, straight, silky white hair and (even more unusual) golden snake eyes. Although it had been argued that they looked more like cat eyes. But which ever it was, she had vertical pupils.

Surprisingly, out of all four of her father's children, she looked the most like him. He had spiky, snowy hair, tanned skin (like she had), and golden snake(cat?) eyes. Her eldest brother, Oro, had silky black hair and golden eyes, as well as skin every bit as white as her own hair. Oro was very kind to her, and was one of the very few people around that tolerated her constant daydreaming, others regarded it as an annoyance, something that should be stamped out of her. Her eldest brother on the other hand loved listening to her as she told him about her adventures, about her fantasies. He said that he enjoyed the way she always used descriptive words. Orimi loved to talk, she always talked about things, she always had something to say. Though there wasn't always someone around to listen.

Hitoshi, her second oldest brother, had spiky black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He regarded her as an extreme bane on his existence. Constantly telling her to grow up, that no one would want to marry such a ditzy girl. Though the two of them had their moments.

Her response to that was always, "I don't want to marry anyone anyway." Which was only partially true. Orimi may be a constant daydreamer, but even she knew that she had to marry someday, after all, she belonged to the great Mamushi clan of Musashi country. Her father had been one of the very few lucky ones ever to be adopted into such a high class family. He was later married to a cousin, her mother, and thus made children that truly belonged to the clan.

Aodaisho, her third oldest brother, was a year older then herself. Only a few months ago Aodaisho completed him manhood ceremony, and since then he had completely ignored the fact that Orimi existed. Unlike the rest of them, he most resembled their mother. His hair was dark brown, his eyes were grey, and his skin was pale, not white like Oro, but more of a porcelain color. Sho (as she liked to call him to his annoyance) spent most of his time around the women's bathhouses, though he was rather clever and is yet to be caught. In fact, only Orimi knew where Sho went to when he wasn't training.

More then once, Orimi wondered where they got their strange appearances from. She had looked at paintings of ancestors from her mother's side of the family, but found nobody with their characteristics. She then wondered about her father's side, he was adopted, where did he come from? Apparently no one knew. She had even asked Mitsu's (her father) old nursemaid, who went simply by the name Yuki. All she ever got from the incredibly old women (yet she was still strong enough to chase her and her brothers around when they were younger. Heck, she still chases Orimi around) was that her father had a very mysterious past that should not be delved in. Which led Orimi to believe that the old women, who's presence was every bit as mysterious as her fathers, knew more then she let on.

Nobody was suspicious of that old lady, she was a commoner, and most commoners don't know their past.

Orimi had asked her father why he never tried to find his roots. In answer, her gently pulled her up onto his lap, "Orimi, it's not the past that concerns me, it's the present, and the future." When she frowned at this, not understanding, he tried to clarify it, "We forget the past, live the present, and plan for the future. I'm happy with the way things are, I feel no curiosity to whom my birth parents are, and you shouldn't either. Besides, I am a Samurai, I cannot simply leave to follow my own whims, Orimi." When she asked why her brothers couldn't go out, he sighed, "It's the exact same thing, they are also _bushi_, they cannot simply leave."

After this, she concluded that no one in her family had the slightest sense of curiosity. All of them were happy with the way things were. Why was she the only one to show interest? She asked Oro, and he said the same thing as her father; "Forget the past, embrace the future." But she didn't want to forget the past, she wanted to learn what it was. In her mind, that was completely different.

Her curiosity was great enough to send her to the library to pore through scrolls of families. She found absolutely nothing in the hundreds of dusty scrolls she read. After a few weeks of this, she wondered if her time was better spent in the library looking for books to read for fun, for she loved to read.

After a while, Orimi had to admit, she was defeated. But only momentarily. She _was_ going to find out what she was, who her father really is.

But right now...

She sighed, she needed to get inside and change her kimono, and then burn it, these stains were not going to come out. Good thing it wasn't a very expensive kimono, otherwise her mother would have a heart attack.

Moving swiftly, she crept down the halls, and out into a small courtyard where the window to her bedroom was, ten feet off the ground. Unconcerned by the height, Orimi placed her foot on a tall chair that stood conveniently below her window, and grabbed the window ledge of the room _below_ it. Hoisting herself up, she shifted sideways across the ledge to reach the rooftops, (the window was Aodasho's, and he was never there, she never worried about it) and scrambled on, only to tear her kimono even more.

It would have been even more difficult then it was now to walk on these rooftops on rainy days. Her sandals slid very easy. But it hadn't rained in over a week, so the roof was perfectly dry, easy access to her room. She reached over and pulled open her windows (they were never locked) and entered.

All this seemed like a lot of work, but if she had walked down the halls, she would have inevitably met her mother, who would scold her fiercely for her soiled clothes, and set her about doing needlework or something of the kind.

Changing out of her blue kimono, she put on a white one that was said to complement her hair, whatever that meant. Stowing the ruined clothing under her bed, Orimi pulled out her notebook and jotted down her latest daydream in it. Orimi loved to write, she often fantasize about one day writing a best-selling novel.

_Beautiful princess... warrior... fought cowardly ninja... discovered who grandfather and grandmother was..._

Orimi had never seen a ninja before, she had a hard time imagining one defeat a Samurai. But she had heard stories. There weren't any ninja in any of the Samurai countries, they all existed in the Land Across the Sea. Where she had heard were Ninja countries. Her sensei had told her that ninja's were dishonorable fighters, they attacked from behind, or used deception to confuse you. They did not attack from the front like our own, noble, honorable Samurai we are fortunate to have.

In Orimi's mind, ninja's were all evil Tengu. Though that didn't mean that she didn't want to see one.

There was a knock on her door, "Lady Orimi!" A frantic voice called through as Orimi quickly hid her notebook. "Come in!" she called, straighting up. Carin, her personal servant, flew in, with a wild look in her brown eyes, her black hair askew. Orimi would have been alarmed if she hadn't seen this happen before. White haired girl obviously forgot to do something, though she couldn't for the life of her remember what it was.

Carin was eighteen, and had been employed as Orimi's servant for the past four years. She was almost annoyingly devoted to Orimi, and seemed to almost read her mind, seeing as she always knew what Orimi wanted, or even where Orimi was at all times. Orimi was constantly telling her that she will probably have some grey hairs by the time she's twenty. Carin worried a lot. And she had a reason to, Orimi's inattentiveness often got her in trouble. She's stepped in a campfire, fallen down the stairs (numerous times), forgotten to go to lessons, spilled ink on her mothers most expensive kimono (Orimi managed to get out of trouble by blaming her mother's cat), fallen off a bridge into a fast flowing river (good thing Carin could swim really, really well) the list went on and on.

"What did I forget this time?" Orimi asked, suddenly tired. Carin looked at her with horrified disbelief, "The banquet, milady, _the banquet_" That's when Orimi remembered. Tonight there was suppose to be a feast of some kind, it took place in the Shogun's palace. This was the perfect opportunity for her parents to try to get other Nobles interested in taking her as a wife. Her two older brothers, Oro and Hitoshi, had already found a bride, and both were due to be married. While Orimi may accept that she had to get married someday, she didn't want to get married now. Her suitors had this mysterious tendency to loose interest in her. She knew her mother and father was very suspicious of this.

"Please milady," Carin begged, "_Please_ tell me you bathed?" Orimi shifted guiltily, "Um, I did bathe... but I... uh... fell down..." Which was the basic truth wasn't it? It didn't matter, her servant let out a moan of horror. "Why Lady Orimi? Why!?" Orimi genuinely felt guilty now, she didn't like stressing out her maid, but it was a very easy thing to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Orimi was bored.

Sure, at the start, thing were a little interesting. But now the only thing everyone was doing was talking. Orimi had no interest in anything they were saying. It was all about politics, what land was best, who was marrying who. Interesting to the people that actually cared about that stuff. But not to her.

She floated around, unable to hide her look of bored disdain on her face. It was dark out, and the sky was perfectly clear, she would rather be outside stargazing by the river side then here in this big stuffy room full of big stuffy people. Worst of all, her mother kept introducing her to potential suitors, some twice her age, some half her age, and only one around her actual age. Four were Samurai, three were politicians, and the one that was her age (actually, he was a year older) was a snobby brat named Jiro that thought himself better then her.

Worst of all, out of all this, was that Orimi couldn't daydream as she usually would in this situation. If she did, she'd lose sight of everything, and maybe make a dreadful mistake of some kind. Respond wrongly to a question, bump into someone, or break something. All would make her mother break down in tears when they got home.

"_I_ get top marks in all my courses," Jiro bragged, "My father says I am a shoo in for becoming accepted as a Samurai. After all, I am going to have my manhood ceremony in a few months, and-" "It'll take more then a manhood ceremony to make you grow up," Orimi snapped, tired of the constant bragging. Honestly, what made him think she cared? He blinked, seriously offended by her slight, "Well, at least I will go on to become a Samurai, whilst you stay home and become a wife. Speaking of which, I just do not see why my father deems you worthy enough to be considered as my future wife, I don't want just anyone after all-" "Ohhh, I'm sooo ashamed of myself, not raising up to your expectations." Orimi said sarcastically. His comment about her only ever becoming a wife was a little wounding, though she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Well! I can see you do not appreciate good things when it comes to you-" "Yes, again, I am so ashamed of myself, you better leave and find someone else to talk to. Someone who actually likes you." Again, he was offended. But Orimi had had enough, she turned and walked towards the door that lead outside into the gardens. She knew she couldn't lie down, she'd ruin her kimono. Heavens she could swear she was wearing her weight in clothes.

The white haired girl enjoyed the silence and the cool wind that blew at her. It was incredibly peaceful. And it lasted about ten seconds before the silence was broken by the sounds of two male voices. Orimi was about to turn around and go inside, but stopped when she recognized one of the voices to be her fathers.

"Really Gemba, is it really only going to take that long?"

"Yes Mitsu, two more months, and the biggest invasion in Samurai history will be launched!"

Orimi would have liked to have heard more, mostly because it was the most interesting thing talked about these days. By Samurai of course, most ordinary civilians didn't know. But Jiro chose that moment to find her outside.

"Well, listening to other peoples conversations, and ruining your kimono on that filthy tree, how undignified for a-" "I thought I made it clear that I don't like you!" Orimi hissed as the voices of her father and his friend faded away.

"You are far too straightforward-"

"I know I am."

"And I wish you would stop interrupting me-"

"If I thought you were going to say anything that mattered to me, I wouldn't stop you."

"Hmph, well-"

"_When_ is my family going home?"

**I hope you people like my latest creation. I'm realitivly pleased with it. The two Samurai guards that you see near the beginning of the Naruto series (I forget their names... hmmm) have to come from somewhere right? There have to be Samurai countries too. I can also see that these countries would try to degrade ninja's as much as possible because they don't want to admit that they are better warriors. Anyway, I'll be continuing this story whether I get any reviews or not. But it wouldn't hurt to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty then... This story is a little different from my other fics, seeing as I like to draw things out, and keep that element of mystery. But this time, I decided to push the story along faster then I usually do. My favorite way I do things is to let the reader discover things as the main character(s) discover things, but I decided to tell the story behind Orimi's father in the second chapter and see how things work out. Orimi I tried to keep a balance between Orochimaru and Jiraiya personality wise, but it leaned more one way then it did the other...**

**Declaimer: Me no own**

Chapter 2

"_He can't stay here in Konoha," He had to admit, Jiraiya was right, the boy couldn't stay here, "What do we suggest?" He asked, directing his question at Tsunade as well, letting Jiraiya do all the thinking was never a good thing. "Well, send him away," Jiraiya said, Orochimaru rolled his eyes, "Yes, fool, but I mean where?" The white haired teen bristled, but stayed quiet, "What about Sarutobi-sensei?" Tsunade suggested. Orochimaru sat bolt upright, "No," He said, shaking his head. There was no need for their teacher to know about his experiments, he had only just convinced both of his friends that it was a freak accident of some kind._

"_I think I know someone who is very trustworthy, and wants to travel."_

"_Who?"_

"_Yuki,"_

"_Uchiha?" Orochimaru didn't honestly believe this, Yuki was almost twenty years older then any of them, how Tsunade made friends with her was a mystery to him. "Yes, I think that she'll do a good job and-"_

The party lasted a few more hours. Orimi couldn't have been happier when the six of them boarded the Palanquins, Orimi shared hers with Hitoshi. He ignored her, and buried his nose in a scroll. She always wondered why Hitoshi, of all people, wasn't interested in their background, he was always reading something, researching something or whatever else he did. You'd think he would be at least a little bit curious.

Orimi was very tired, she had spent most of the time at the Banquet in the company of that pompous jerk. He refused to leave her alone, constantly pointing out what would make her such an unsatisfactory wife, such as her outward manner, and her complete lack of lady-like delicateness. To hell if she cared.

The three Palanquins were carried homewards, they'll be there in half an hour or so.

Fifteen minutes later, Orimi curiously looked at her brother, and noticed that he was now asleep. She wished she could use this chance to escape. But they had guards, three there specially to catch her should she try to make a bid for freedom. Damn, sometimes it was like being in a cage. Of course, she was going to take advantage of this while she can...

Grinning, she reached into her pocket, and pulled out a black sharpie.

She was a samurai women, only this time she had flowing black hair with brilliant blue eyes that were capable of piercing the hardest souls. She was riding upon a beautiful pure white horse and was running free across a wide, grassy plain. The wonderful feeling of wind through her hair, the fresh smell of recently bloomed flowers, roses to be exact. She leaned over on the reins and urged her horse forward, faster and faster, he was the fastest horse in history. She loved the freedom, the utter feeling of running completely free, unhindered by laws, cages, and expectations.

Orimi was jolted out of her most recent daydream (or perhaps an evening dream...?) by her Palanquin be lowered to the ground by the carriers.

The two of them got out as elegantly as they could. Orimi moved quickly so that she would be out of his reach before-

"Lord Hitoshi! What do you have all over your face?"

Ah, move faster...

Picking up her pace, she quickly dodged out of sight and headed towards the garden gate in hopes of escaping unharmed. But running in such a fancy kimono is never easy.

"ORIMI!!!"

Well, in her option, having a mustache, goatee, and "Dork" written on his forehead improved his looks, though obviously not his temper.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, after receiving her punishment (Needlework. Bah) for turning her brother's face into a work of art. Orimi was sitting in the sitting room (as you would expect) and was watching T.V with vague interest. **((A/N whoa, bet you weren't expecting that))** Seeing that there wasn't anything good on, she turned it off and got up yawning.

Orimi set off to the kitchens, where Yuki was sure to be working. She liked talking to the strange old lady, and the strange old lady often spoiled Orimi with little sweets. She often made it her goal to try to get to one place to another without anyone seeing her, or guessing where she was going. When a servant walked by, she would duck behind a large vase, or under a table. She knew that without her rather small size, hiding would be almost impossible. During these times, she would pretend that she was a sneaky ninja on a mission.

She made it undetected.

Pushing open the door she entered the kitchen as quietly as she possibly could. Her mission: To try to get two cookies out of the cookie jar before discovered. Almost impossible, seeing as Yuki seemed to have an almost supernatural sense of hearing. But Orimi almost got her cookies once. By almost, she got seven feet from her destination before she was discovered. And that was the closest she ever got. Ever.

The kitchen appeared to be empty, she glared suspiciously at the door that led to the servants stairs; Yuki had once hidden behind it and scared Orimi clear out of her wits when she was ten by opening it suddenly and shouting her name. Orimi, who had been seven feet away from the cookie jar, jumped a whole foot into the air and somehow managed to fall on a large sack of flour. Therefor, ruining her kimono.

She heard nothing, tip toeing in she knew better then to just walk straight to her mission object. Yuki once managed to have a cup of chocolate fall directly on her head. During that time, Orimi tripped (again) and splashed herself with dirty dishwater. Making the chocolate stain, and (yes) ruining her kimono.

Moving quickly, but not to quickly, she edged around the kitchen, fully aware that she was wearing a white kimono, and any stain will be catastrophic. She avoided the dishwater that was still in the sink, and crouched down and shuffled under the window so that no one outside could see her.

So far, so good.

The white haired girl stood up when she was past the window. If she went slowly from this point on, Yuki might come back, and Orimi was so close to breaking her record. Orimi took one more look around, and charged at the white and blue jar full of mouthwatering peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies. To her delight, she reached the jar, and no Yuki!

Savoring the moment, she looked down at the container of delicious confections, before reaching for the lid. Removing it, Orimi reached a hand eagerly into the jar...

And felt nothing.

"Huh?" She said, feeling around. But to her dismay, the jar was completely empty.

"Looking for something Lady Orimi?" Orimi whirled around, and saw (to her fury) Yuki, standing there holding a jar identical to the one that Orimi had open before her. "You...!" Orimi fumed. She should have known that something was up the moment she realized that she got to the jar easier then she ever had done before.

"I must admit, you're getting better," Yuki croaked in her old lady voice, before walking over and offering a cookie to the fuming white haired girl. Orimi glared at the grey haired cook, but took the cookie. Orimi always wondered if the cookie would taste better (if possible) if she had managed to beat Yuki and steal it from the jar. The way things were, it seems that she'll never know.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yuki smiled at the indignation on the young girl's face. Although she was the few Uchiha to never possess the Sharingan, it didn't mean that her senses were feeble, despite her admirable age.

Coming here over thirty years ago, Yuki had left young Mitsu at the doorstep of a wealthy looking house. Her plan was for that family to take the boy in as a servant, then employ there herself so that she could look after him. Things turned out even better then she hoped; the women of the family had fallen in love with him and convinced the head of the Family, Lord Senzu, to keep him as a son. Lord Senzu, being rather taken with the baby's unusual appearance, agreed with the women, and Mitsu became a part of their family.

Yuki was hired just a few days later. Then, using a little genjutsu, she became a nursemaid to the young and very unusual boy.

She often wondered what made her accept this favor from her young friend Tsunade. At first, there was a real element of adventure there. Of course, there was always an element of adventure in a life of a ninja. But Yuki was injured in her mid-teens, and was crippled for life. Without even the Sharingan, she was made an Uchiha outcast. She doubted that anyone in her family really missed her when she disappeared. She was a disgrace, a problem that took care of itself.

One night, she was sitting on the rooftop of her home, thinking about what she had lost, when eighteen year old Tsunade came to her with a very unusual request. She was asked to take a certain child away, as far away as she possibly could, and give him a happy life. When Yuki first clapped eyes on the boy, she had no doubt whatsoever on who's baby he was. She was never told how this happened. And as curious as she was, she never asked.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Two of the world's most opposite people. One, a cheerful, outgoing pervert. The other, a dark, sullen prodigy. She would have never imagined such a couple. Which was probably why most of the village didn't suspect anything. If they did, the gossip would have been incredible.

She took the little boy, smuggled him out of the village, across several countries, and across the ocean to the alien lands on the other side. It was mentally, physically, and emotionally challenging.

These strange lands, these strange warriors, startled her. The Samurai were pompous, uptight, and most wouldn't lower themselves to help common people. The Uchiha was disgusted with them. Even more so when the family decided that Mitsu would become a samurai as well. He got the necessary education, achieved high grades and got much praise for his remarkable ability.

Unfortunately, going to a Samurai school also meant that he had to learn to scorn his heritage. Not that he knew his heritage. But it pained Yuki so much to hear Mitsu come home and tell her about how he learned that ninja's were dishonorable cowards. 'How wrong you are!' she wanted to tell him, but she didn't dare say anything. The young boy had asked a few questions about his origins, but in the end decided that if his parents didn't want him, he was lucky to be with people that did.

This pained Yuki as well, if only the white haired boy knew! If only he knew that he was sent away for his own safety.

The boy grew, strong and handsome, and was paired with his uptight cousin. When Oro (few people knew what his actual name was) was born, Yuki was stunned. The boy was a living replica of Orochimaru! A year later, Hitoshi was born. He, like Mitsu, was a delicate mix of Orochimaru and Jiraiya. The third and final boy, Aodaisho looked a lot like his mother, but as he grew, Jiraiya's peeping tendency began to show.

The fourth child, the first born female, was an odd one. Looking more like her father then his sons did, Orimi was rougher and more straightforward then most girls of her class. She was constantly berated for her unladylike behavior. Yuki couldn't help but think (and more then once) that Orimi would not have been out of place at the ninja academy.

Orimi was different from her brothers, she didn't have her mind as poisoned as her brothers, seeing as she wasn't training to become a samurai. Unlike her brothers, and even her father, she was genuinely curious about her origins. She was seven when she became interested in the subject, she had asked everyone, from servants to her grandfather, about where she came from. At first, many took this as the "Where to babies come from?" question, and one or two explained to her about sex and how babies grow in the mother's womb. Yuki had listened as one of the laundry girls finished explaining about why there needed to two people to create a baby.

"So can two boys, or two girls make a baby together?" Orimi had asked innocently. The laundry girl was shocked, "Of course not! Such a thing is impossible." Ah, but nothing is impossible, Yuki had thought, as she watched the young girl's face as it curiously watched the older girl's reaction.

"So do you know where I come from?"

"I just finished explaining it to you! Do I need to say it all over...?"

"No, I got it all, but when I asked my question, I meant, why does me, papa, and my brothers look different from everyone else? It has to come from somewhere."

"..."

The girl had asked Yuki many times, but Yuki was reluctant to tell her, who knows what the adventurous girl would do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A dark figure stumbled away from the Mumushi clan building, he had done his duty. The disloyal women will be dead in less then two days, there is not a soul in these pathetic Samurai countries that was intelligent enough to figure out a way to make an antidote to counter the poison.

It took years, decades, before he found out where she was hiding. He had his revenge. His sweet revenge.

A few badly dressed commoners turned their heads uneasily as they heard a short bout of maniacal laughter, when it didn't continue, they decided that it was just the wind, or perhaps just an animal of some kind. So they went back to their daily (or nightly) lives.

**-is tired- compared to all the other stories that I've updated, this one is the hardest. Why? Cause making up a whole world requires work. And research. This chapter is also the shortest one I've updated too...**

**Mumushi (apparently) is a type of snake... or something like that... so is Aodaisho. -yawn- well, review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy fuck, it's been ages since I last updated this fic. Ah well, here goes.**

The Plan

Orimi was frightened, one of the servants had just came to her and told her that Yuki was terribly sick. It was sudden and unexpected, Yuki was usually even healthier then some of the nobles, how could this have happened?

She moved quickly, moving across the courtyard. Through the long hallways. On any regular day, she would like to dreamily examine the beautiful tapestries that adorned them, many were pictures of gallant Samurai rushing on horseback to heroically save the day. Some were even pictures of her ancestors (on her mother's side) and were the pride and joy of the enormous household. The servants tended to them constantly. Woe to anyone that defiles these revered treasures.

News of Yuki's sudden sickness swept through the household like some kind of plague. She was well loved and well known, Orimi's father was especially upset, though he wasn't about to show grief for a lowly servant. Even if this servant had practically raised him. The curse of Nobility, not being able to show your emotion, especially in front of people who deemed the show of emotion as a sign of weakness.

When Yuki dies, the stench and contamination of death would infiltrate their home and the people in it. Orimi's people were afraid of death. No, not true, Samurai were not afraid to die. Death was a part of their job. But not the same way those poor people in _Eta_ settlements were. Those butchers and executors, those who dealt with mysterious death on a frequent basis.

Orimi had once snuck out (bravely in her mind) to an _Eta_ settlement once, out of curiosity. It was filthy, and it both fascinated and horrified her. Much like how a child would feel coming across his or her's first dead sparrow. Only this was far worse and more dangerous. She had dressed herself up as a boy, but she wasn't so ignorant that she didn't know that there were men who preferred young boys to girls. But with so much danger everywhere, she considered this to be the safest course of action.

Actually, the safest course of action would to have not gone out in the first place. But if she was to go along the safest course of action all the time, she'd never get out of the compound. And life would truly be boring.

Yuki...

She cut through her mothers lovingly tended garden. Orimi loved this garden. It was beautiful, full of roses and lotus'. She took care not to trample anything. The servants quarters were just on the other side.

Orimi threw opened the doors and strode in as though she dared anyone to try and throw her out. The servants made no attempt to do so, they were familiar with the girl's stubborn streak.

Laying on a mattress on the floor was Yuki. Orimi gasped, just yesterday she was spry and cheerful, as much as an old lady could be. But now she was laying rigidly on her back, her skin seemed to be a kind of a yellowish color and had a sunken look to it. Her face looked like the flesh between the skull and the outer skin had disappeared. It was ghastly.

"Yuki," She said weakly, she felt her eyes tearing up slightly. The old women looked dead. Orimi was relieved when Yuki moved her head towards her.

"Orimi..." Orimi was deeply alarmed at how weak her voice was. "Come..." She obediently walked to her old nursemaid's side and sat down. "Closer..." Orimi leaned closer. Her skin tingled as she actually _felt_ Death inch sneakily nearer.

"... Orochimaru... Jiraiya... Tsunade... find them..." Orimi was confused, "Find them? How? Where? Did they do this to you?" Yuki's energy was nearly spent, "... Land... Across the Sea..." Orimi's skin tingled again, only this time it was from excitement. _The Ninja Countries!_ "... Your answers... there... Uchiha Yuki..." The golden eyed girl looked at the dying women, and willed her to say more, but it was not to be. Yuki's hand fell limply out of Orimi's (She hadn't been aware that she had it in the first place) then closed her eyes and said no more.

Dazed, Orimi stood back and watched as other servants swarmed around Yuki and took her away. Away to where, the Mumushi didn't know, but as upset as she was about Yuki's death, her mind were fixed firmly on her final words.

When she saw that she would be of absolutely no use here, she turned and walked to the bank of a nearby river.

It was summer, the air was warm, and in the cloudless sky the morning light shone cheerfully through her favorite willow tree. There was only the slightest of breezes, yet it was enough to make the willow whisper. Across the green/blue waters, there was nothing but a couple of miles of forest. This forest Orimi knew very well, having explored much of it. She wished she could say that she knew every plant and flower, but that would be a lie. The thirteen year old was observant, but never had the urge to look anything up. While she could tell a cherry tree from an oak, this was hardly impressive. Any idiot could figure that out.

Her brother Hitoshi could probably name every plant, tree, and bird that passed their way. Their parents were so proud of his thirst for knowledge, Orimi was irritated by it. He often made sure to ask her a question that she was sure not to know, and then would sarcastically answer it when she failed. He always made her feel stupid, it was worse when he did this in front of their mother and father. The thing was, he didn't think her humiliation would be complete if an adult wasn't present.

Orimi threw herself ungracefully onto the ground and breathed deeply. While not necessarily a nature person, she always liked the smell of the forest and the river. It was even better after it rained. The air was heavy and peaceful. She caught a whiff of a nearby cherry orchard, and vaguely decided to go pick some after. Never mind that the owner had told her that he would skin her alive and leave her bleeding corpse to the crows if she goes anywhere near his cherries again.

For once, Orimi wasn't under her willow tree daydreaming. Instead she was thinking seriously about reality. She pulled absently at the sleeve of her grey cotton robe as she recalled the information she was given. Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. What weird names. Orochimaru and Jiraiya were obviously male names, and the final one was probably a women. And probably an old women if Yuki knew her. Was Tsunade her father's mother? Or perhaps this mysterious lady knew her grandmother. So were Orochimaru or Jiraiya her grandfather? Yuki hadn't said, but if they had answers, then Orimi was darned well going to find them and get those answers.

Then there was the Land Across the Sea, the Ninja Countries. Orimi knew next to nothing about them. She only knew the obvious; That Ninja's lived there. Meeting a ninja had always been a part of her daydreams, but never had she imagined going into whole countries of them!

Getting there was not going to be easy. It would have to depend on who would go with her. Orosagi would have been her first choice, but he was too honor bound to leave his country and his duty to pursue his own interest. At that, Orimi realized that this would probably apply to all her brothers. Hitoshi, as prone to curiosity as he was, wouldn't leave, nor would Aodaisho. On the other hand, the Mumushi was certain that she could probably use her charisma skills to convince them otherwise. But she suddenly realized that she couldn't take that risk. As annoying as she was to her brothers, if she were to try to leave, they would stop her. They wouldn't let their only sister go galavanting around forbidden countries, even if she was with someone. And she wasn't fool enough to ask her father.

'Well,' she thought grimly, 'looks like I gotta do this myself.' The thought would have scared her more (and it scared her enough) if she had been one of those uptight snobs that were cradled at her mothers breast her entire life. Like those other girls Orimi's age, who were less girls then pretty puppets in her eyes. Which was why, despite her good nature, she didn't have any friends in her class.

Now getting there...

Orimi had never paid the slightest attention to the shipping reports she would sometimes hear merchants babble about. Now she regretted it. She was fairly certain, however, that no ships ever stopped in any of the Ninja countries. Well, actually she was more then certain, it was common knowledge actually. But maybe she could find a ship that passed close by. Then do what? Steal one of its boats and row ashore? Well, that actually wasn't such a bad idea. She knew how to row, but never in the ocean. But she had the basic concept nonetheless.

And the ship itself. Even if she was to find a ship that passed by her destination, how could she be on board? It occurred to her that people sometimes hired kids her age for ship work. Or perhaps grunt work. Either way, they got to sail. But the kids they hired were always boys, never girls. The solution to that was very simple: She would dress like a boy and sneak aboard. Locks shouldn't be a problem, Orimi knew how to pick them at considerable speed. Where she learned this she kept to herself. Orimi didn't want to get her friend Naoko into trouble.

Naoko!

Quick, clever, and with a surprising lack of morals, Naoko was an admirable thief. And would probably be the perfect companion for this adventure.

Leaping up with every intent on going off to see her friend, she took two steps and remembered that her family didn't deal with lowlives like Naoko. So she'll have to wait until nightfall before sneaking off to find her. Naoko lived in the nearby _Eta _settlement and in fact had saved Orimi when she was nearly kidnapped by some big guy with a taste for little boys. Despite her gratitude, Orimi had never set foot in the settlement since then. Her noble blood insisted that this was unworthy of her, not that she cared of course.

Orimi was aware of Naoko's haunts, so finding her shouldn't be that hard.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Taking a deep breath of fresh night air, Orimi moved quickly forwards towards the marketplace. She was dressed as a boy, her hair was pined up under a cap, which was pulled down past her eyebrows. The clothes she wore were old, slightly tattered, clothes that her brothers no longer fit.

At this time of night, Naoko was stealing from drunk merchants. It wasn't really difficult. In fact, Orimi was able to snag a full purse on her first try.

Neighborhood gates were often closed at this hour, but Naoko had shown her how she could put her small size to good use, there were many holes that she could get through, and getting around was rather easy.

The deeper she moved into this section of the city, the more unsure she got. Going on this adventure sounded like a good idea at the time she was thinking about it. But now... now she was having second thoughts. Even if she did managed to get on the ship, what would happen if she got caught? What will they do to her? Orimi was by no means ignorant. Or innocent for that matter. She was surprised of the subjects that the maids often gossiped about.

Orimi turned down an alley were a small commotion was taking place. Unwise, she knew, but she was desperate to find Naoko before someone realized that she was gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mitsu was in his study, examining a few important documents with tired eyes. It was very late. The candles was barely candles, just burning wicks in a pool of melted wax, this and the impressive rings he had under his eyes were a sure indication as to how long he had been there.

The region that he was Lord of was very close to the sea and was well known for its incredible fishing. Crab, eel, shellfish, and catfish were almost as common here as trout, or bass. Mitsu had to keep an eye on the merchant records, as well dozens of others from Lords from this country and others. And invites or requests from the Shogun or Emperor could not be ignored. There was also the constant military reports, these he focused most of his attention to.

He yawned and put down the paper he had been reading and looked at the clock, it was nearly three in the morning, he should get to bed. Standing up, he yawned and stretched. He resisted the urge to run his fingers through his stubbornly spikey hair and blew out the sad remains of the candles he had set up there many hours before.

Yuki, his old nursemaid, had died earlier today. The complete suddenness of it when just yesterday she had been a healthy, energetic old lady naturally caused a lot of suspicion. Rumors, of course, began to fly everywhere. A lot of them landed on Mitsu himself. Though he didn't pay attention to any of it. But he had noticed that Orimi hadn't been spotted around the estate since Yuki's death. Mitsu hadn't given this any thought before, he had been far to busy, but now that he had slowed down a bit... it was rather ominous...

And it was.

He had just pulled the door open when a frantic looking maid flung herself at his feet.

"My Lord!" She gasped bowing low and touching her forehead to the ground, "My Lord! Please forgive me!" Her shoulders trembled as she bowed to him, over and over again. Mitsu stepped back and quickly herded her into the room. This was Orimi's personal maid, if she was here in this state, then the news she had was not at all good.

"What is the matter? Where is Orimi?" He spoke with authority, he always did when speaking to servants. She sobbed. "I-I was just checking in on Lady Orimi, I thought th-that she was there, but when I took a closer look, I realized that she wasn't...!" She covered her face in shame, "It was just a pile of kimonos arranged in the shape of a person!"

Mitsu ignored her as she began to moan and clutch her face in terror.

So Orimi was gone. Somehow, this didn't surprise him. She was a flighty girl whose head was never on earth where it belonged. Yet despite her very long list of shortcomings, Mitsu was very fond of his only daughter. Tamako, his wife, was often scandlized with Orimi's behavior and fought bitterly to turn this adventurous girl into a acceptable court lady. She was hoping to marry the girl off to some powerful lord.

Quickly dismissing the maid, he summoned his chief retainer, Nao. Takunawa Nao had stood at Mitsu's side for the past decade and a half, there wasn't anyone who he trusted more.

He arrived almost instantly. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately. Tradition dictated that they should not speak to each other in such informal terms, but they had fought alongside each other through thick and thin. A bond had been created between them, and they didn't trouble themselves with formalities unless they were in the company of others.

"Orimi had decided to go on a late night jaunt." Mitsu said shortly. Nao groaned, "That's exactly what you _don't_ need right now! You're enemies will get their filthy paws on this and discredit you by saying that you are incapable of controlling your own daughter! A girl that age wondering around Edo this time of night? Inaba especially will question her purity, he's already questioned yours!" Mitsu's face darkened as he remembered the vague accusations that flew at him during the last meeting with the Shogun. The faint hints that he often went whoring, or often performed incest with his own daughter. Mitsu on the other hand _knew_ that Inaba went whoring and perfomed incest with his daughters. Mitsu, in return, drily asked him how the northern camps were coming along. To which Inaba blanched and feverishly denied having anything to do with the rogue colonies that had been plaguing Musashi country for the past three years.

"And that's why we need to find her as discreetly as possible," Mitsu said, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "But Edo is a big city, and she will undoubtedly be disguised." He felt a strange flash of pride, "And finding her will be all the more difficult with Inaba's and Ogyu's men watching this estate. Nao sighed, "If their so vigilant, how did she slip past them?" Mitsu was instantly worried, "Maybe she didn't."

Nao quickly took his leave. He also took twenty of Mitsu's samurai. Instead of marching out the front gate, they took one of the tunnels that would take them from the house to an abandoned warehouse near the shore. Mitsu wondered if Orimi was aware of these passages in and out. He hoped so, it would be so much easier to hide all this if she did.

After orders were issued, Mitsu returned tiredly to his study. It didn't seem like there would be any sleep for him tonight.

He heard his door open and turned around. Tamako stood there in her night clothes and was looking at him with a stony expression on her bony face. His wife and cousin was a tall, thin women with dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"Honorable husband, I must speak with you," She said grandly, before sweeping in and closing the door behind her.

"Yes Honorable wife, what do you need to talk about?" Mitsu inwardly sighed, dealing with his wife was not high on his list of things he wanted to do right now.

Her eyes turned into slits of fury, "Orimi is gone," she hissed, "She's been gone before, I think it's time to knock some sense into that girl and marry her off before her wild antics gets her deflowered!" She took a calming breath, "So I have chosen a suitable husband for her, as soon as you catch that waste of flesh I will prepare her for her wedding." Ordinarily the wife would have no say whatsoever in these arrangement. But seeing as Mitsu was so reluctant to marry her off Tamako decided to take the initiative. Had Mitsu been anyone else, he would have beheaded her.

"Who have you chosen?" Mitsu asked cautiously. Tamako raised her chin in defiance, " Tokugawa Hisamatsu." She said shortly.

The blood drained from Mitsu's face.

"You cannot marry our daughter off to him!" He gasped. Hisamatsu was stubborn, extremely temperamental, took offence to everything, and he was also a known women abuser. He had rendered many geisha completely incapable of continuing their work and had nonchalantly paid the fine that accompanied the damages. Not only that, but the man was older then he was, forty five last time he checked. For his beloved little Orimi to be forced into bed with a monster like him was completely unthinkable!

"I can, and did," Tamaka said insolently, "Lord Hisamatsu has the largest armies in Masashi country and the greatest influence. Just imagine what you can gain from this union." Mitsu personally didn't think that this union with the warlord would last very long. And it worried him.

"When he comes, I will turn him away and tell him this was a mistake." Mitsu said firmly. Tamaka shook her head scornfully, "If you do, he'll immediately wage war against you. His army will easily overpower yours and he'll take this land and kill you and your associates." This was a very dangerous game she was playing, and Mitsu knew that he had no choice. Hisamatsu had attacked and conquered Lords for much, much less.

Tamaka sniffed, "I do hope that Orimi isn't anywhere that would dishonor us." Mitsu shook his head, "I'm sure she isn't." He said with confidence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A man moaned and clutched the black hair of the women running her tongue along his member, the said women was panting as another man took her from behind.

_So __**that's**__ what a "threesome" looks like._

The stage looked like any other Kabuki stage, except a little more rundown, and the audience consisted entirely out of men. With exception to the small figure standing behind the back row.

Orimi had strolled in completely by accident. She had thought that this was just another play. She loved the theater, and went to plays as often as she was allowed. Infuriated by her inability to find her friend, she decided to sneak into a show, and chose a theater that seemed unlikely to have anyone she knew inside. And she was right. It was unlike any form of entertainment she had ever watched before.

The young Mumushi had been watching this with avid interest for the past two minutes. A Lady should have been horrified at the activities being done in front of her. She should have modestly covered her eyes with her fan if she could not leave. Or at least have the decency to blush. But Orimi was only a Lady at birth. She had always wondered what sex looked like, and now she had her answer. Though she hadn't known that people would pay to see it.

As interesting as this all was, she knew she had to leave. Sighing, she made her way towards the door she had entered when someone walked in.

Orimi bit her lip to stop her from gasping in shock and dismay. This was Hishimoto Nakatara, one of her father's retainers! And if he caught her there, he will report her to her father, and he'll be worse then mad. To make matters worse, she still hadn't found Naoko. If she was discovered now, this whole venture would have been utterly pointless.

She stood behind a loose banner and watched him uncertaintly. Hishimoto just stood there, watching the show with interest. Orimi mentally begged him to sit down so that she could slip past him. He didn't. The samurai just stood there by the doorway and scanned the crowd with his sharp eyes.

_He's looking for someone._ Orimi realized with a jolt. She figured out who when another one of her father's retainers walked in, and spoke with a low tone to the first samurai. _Aw Cripes,_ _their looking for me!_ Obviously her maid wasn't fooled by the kimono ploy. Of course, Orimi hadn't expected this age-old trick to work perfectly.

Orimi wasn't trapped, there were other ways out of the theater, but her small size will work against her. She'll surely be noticed.

**Once Orimi marries, she'll become an official Lady. She'll have to shave her eyebrows, die her hair and teeth black, and stay in the house at all times. Jeez.**


End file.
